


Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hogwarts Library, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: In an attempt to avoid enraging the Hogwarts librarian, Snape may have incurred McGonagall's ire.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> Based on [this Tumblr post](https://marshmallowmcgonagall.tumblr.com/post/616391662398210048/sanentvr-madam-pince-was-also-known-to-place). The original post is a delight, and without it, there wouldn't be this little fic.

"Severus!" McGonagall wasn't shouting so much as making sure her voice carried down the corridor to where Snape was walking briskly away from her. "Severus Snape I know you heard me three corridors back!"

Snape came to a halt, turned, and crossed his arms. "Yes?"

McGonagall stopped a couple of feet from him and adjusted her hat, the wide brim of which had slipped in her haste. With pursed lips, she looked him up and down.

"Does the title "Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration" mean anything to you?" she asked, employing every bit of composure left to her.

"I believe I've seen it in the library," he admitted.

"Severus-" McGonagall flexed her fingers around her wand. "I have a copy of that book, a first edition no less, so would you kindly explain to me why Irma threatened to banish me from the library should I annotate books again?"

"I can only suppose you don't want to damage your copy," he said, shrugging.

He tried to take a step back but stopped when McGonagall raised her wand. 

"Explain yourself," she demanded. "Now!"

"Are you really trying to accuse me of studying your handwriting so I could make notes in library books without causing suspicion?"

A person passing by might have thought there was a banshee on the loose in the castle. Snape made the unfortunate mistake of smirking.

A skinny black cat who was standing where Snape had been moments before meowed with familiar indignation.


End file.
